Perfect Surprise
by Mollianne Alexis Adams Foster
Summary: Kevin and Danielle Jonas decide to adopt when they can't have kids of their own due to complications. What happens when they adopt 15 year old, Evangeline and 10 year old, Payton? I own nothing except for Evangeline and Payton. -Discontinued -
1. Chapter 1

It was December 5, 2004 when Aiden Clarke left his five month pregnant wife, Naomi. The couple had a five year old daughter, Evangeline who Aiden had taken with him. Evangeline was sad because she wanted her mommy but also because she had been excited to be a big sister, and now thanks to her daddy she would never get the chance to be.

Four months later on March 5 of 2005, Naomi gave birth to a baby girl who she named Payton Isabella. Payton grew up loved by her mommy, until Naomi died in a car accident on her way to pick up 4 year old, Payton from preschool. Aiden had died two years previously from pneumonia. Evangeline cried so much when her daddy was in the hospital and she cried even more at his funeral. He had bravely fought pneumonia for six months before he died. He wanted to get better so he could raise his daughter, but apparently God had other plans for Aiden, and for Evangeline's life.

When social services dropped Payton off at the orphanage she met 9 year old, Evangeline who she became instantly attached to. The two became inseparable to the point of where you see one the other is not far behind. Payton considers Evangeline her safe haven.

Six years later, Kevin and Danielle Jonas came into the orphanage looking to adopt and when they saw the files of 15 year old, Evangeline and 10 year old, Payton they knew that they had found their daughters. They wanted to make the two girls lives better after they had read in the files how much pain, abuse, and rejection that Payton and Evangeline had endured at sure young ages. After signing the adoption papers and everything was finalized Kevin and Danielle finally got to take their daughters home on May 5 of 2015.

On the drive to Evangeline and Payton's new house, Payton clings to Evangeline tightly. She doesn't even look or talk to the couple who adopted her and Evangeline, who she considers her sister. Little does she know that they are sisters biologically.

As the days and weeks go by Kevin and Danielle wonder when their adopted daughters will call them mom and dad. But all the wondering comes to an end when one morning a month after they had adopted Evangeline and Payton.

Evangeline walks downstairs after waking up. She smiles at her adoptive parents, "Morning mom and dad."

Danielle smiles, "Morning sweetie."

"Morning princess." Kevin says smiling

About an hour later, Payton wakes up and walks downstairs. She doesn't smile or make eye contact with her adopted parents. She has trust issues and doesn't trust that this placement will be permanent. She doesn't believe that they won't decide that they don't want her like so many other families have.

"Morning Kevin and Danielle." Payton says

"Morning Pay." Kevin and Danielle say in unison. They sighed and looked a little sad because they had hoped that Payton would call them mom and dad, but decided not to say anything to Payton because she would call them mom and dad when she was ready.

Later that day in the afternoon, Evangeline was talking to Payton about why Payton was afraid or hesitant to call Kevin and Danielle, mom and dad.

"Pay, why are you afraid to call Kevin and Danielle, mom and dad?" Evangeline asked

Payton sighs, "Because I was in a family once before when I was eight. You weren't there because they hadn't wanted you. Anyways I thought they were my forever family, but they returned me six months later."

Evangeline nods, "I remember that. When they returned you, you ran into my arms and cried. But you don't have to worry about that with Kevin and Danielle. They love us and they'll never return us, Pay."

"I don't know that for sure. We've only been with them one month, Evie." Payton explained "That one family kept me six months before deciding they didn't want me."

"Ok little one." Evangeline said "You can call them mom and dad when you are ready."

Payton nods and hugs her sister, "Thanks for understanding, Evie. I love you."

"You're welcome, little one." Evangeline replied "I love you too."

That night after everyone was asleep, Payton packed up to run away. She didn't feel like she belonged. She wrote a note that said: _Dear Evie, Kevin, and Danielle: I'm sorry but I just don't feel at home here. I leaving to find a place where I belong. Don't bother looking for me. I love you, Evie and I'm really sorry. Thanks for always being there for me. -Payton_

Payton walked out the door and looked back once before running away. When Evangeline awoke at 2 am and read that Payton had left, she woke up Kevin and Danielle to tell them Payton had ran away. Kevin and Danielle were terrified and scared for Payton's safety. They left and drove around trying to find her. It took them five hours to find Payton because she was hiding pretty well.

Kevin and Danielle hugged Payton relieved that they finally found her. Kevin looked at Payton, "We were so worried about you. We thought that something bad might have happened to you. I'm so glad you're ok."

Payton looked at them apologetically. She was tearing up, "I'm sorry mommy and daddy. Please don't return me."

"We would never return you, Pay. We love you and we want you with us. You're our daughter and so is Evangeline." Then it finally sank in what Payton had said and Danielle was uncertain if she heard right. She asked sweetly, "What did you say, sweetie?"

"Mommy and daddy. You're my mommy and daddy." Payton said as she put up her arms to block her face. "Please no hurt me." Payton whispered

Kevin smiled, "It's ok, princess. You can call us mommy and daddy. We won't hurt you. Now what do you say we go home."

Payton smiled softly, "I'd like that."

Kevin, Danielle and Payton walked home. Kevin and Danielle were happy that Payton had finally called them mom and dad. They were finally a family and the adoptive parents had been accepted by their adopted daughters. Kevin and Danielle were so happy because they had always wanted a family, and even though they hadn't gotten to have the baby stage they wouldn't trade Evangeline and Payton for anything. They thought that the adoption of their daughters was the perfect surprise, because they hadn't planned on adopting.


	2. Chapter 2

One week later when Payton is at the library with her sister. Payton is walking around in the when she hears soft crying from. She walks over to where she hears the crying and sees a little boy that is no more than three.

"Hey buddy, are you ok? What's wrong? Where's your mommy or daddy?" Payton asked concerned

The little boy shakes his head, "My mommy left me. My daddy died when I was one. "

"How long have you been here?" Payton asked

The little boy shrugged, "I don't know."

Payton nodded, "I'm Payton. What's your name? And how old are you?"

"I'm Brian. I'm three." The little boy said as he reached up his arms to be picked up.

Payton smiled and picked him up, "It's nice to meet you, Brian." Then she asked, "hey buddy, are you hungry?"

Brian nodded, "Yes a little."

"Ok well I have to find my sister before I can go home and get you something to eat." Payton said as she carried Brian and walked to find her sister, Evangeline. A few minutes later, Payton found Evangeline.

Evangeline looked at Payton confused about the little boy in her sister's arms. "Who is this?" Evangeline asked

"This is Brian. He's three. He said his mom left him, and his dad died when he was one." Payton stated "I found him here in the kids section of the library. We can't leave him here alone."

Evangeline nodded, "Ok well let's go home then."

Payton smiled, "Thanks Evie."

Evangeline nodded as she walked home with her little sister. When they arrived at the front door of their house, Payton whispered, "Evie, you go in first."

"Ok" Evangeline said as she opened the door and walked in. "Ok mom, dad, don't freak out."

"Why would we do that?" Kevin asked as Payton walked in

Payton looked at her parents apologetically, "Mommy, Daddy, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't just leave him all alone."

Daniella and Kevin nodded in understanding. Danielle asked, "So what's his name?"

Payton replied, "This is Brian. He's only three. Oh and he's hungry."

Daniella reached out her arms to Brian, "Ok buddy, let's go get something to eat." Brian clung onto Payton. He felt safe in her arms and didn't want to leave her.

"Ok sorry mom, I guess he doesn't want to leave me." Payton said

"It's ok, sweetie." Daniella said "I understand."


End file.
